


A Witch Scorned

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Dark, Domestic Violence, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus discovers that his mother keeps her promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Threat_

"Is that supposed to be a threat, Eileen?"

She smiled slowly and grimly. "It's a promise, darling."

When Severus returned home after his second year at Hogwarts, he discovered that his father no longer lived there. "He's run off," Mam said, "and good riddance to him."

He didn't question it, at least not aloud. However, he couldn't help but notice that the belladonna in the garden had been pulled up. When asked, none of the neighbours seemed to remember Tobias Snape very clearly at all.

In all fairness, Mam had warned Dad what would happen if he didn't stop drinking.


End file.
